


hey it's delilah

by noorasaetrex



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Drama queen Bucky Barnes, Getting Back Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, fucking idiots, seriously so much angst, the ending is too sudden i know it sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noorasaetrex/pseuds/noorasaetrex
Summary: Steve and Bucky broke up years ago.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	hey it's delilah

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea when I listened to a song on youtube; it's the girls version of "hey there Delilah"?  
> Seriously, listen to it, it's beautiful.
> 
> I hope y'all doing well!
> 
> I recommend to listen to that song, tho!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vXWGo4EhE84
> 
> And also: Crazier things by Chelsea Cutler. Also used in two scenes.:)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pUgdJ-BARVM

Steve was running late, he knew it. But the traffic had been so bad this morning, and he was incredibly sorry that people were waiting for him.  
He knew they would wait, even without complain. He was Steve Rogers, cofounder of Wilson and Rogers Volume. His face was on several magazines, together with Sam or alone, and he became pretty famous with him in the last four years.  
But he wasn’t focused on his reputation and fame. He hated being late, he was a humble person, especially in comparison to Sam. So he was still cursing when he parked his Harley in front of the building.  
Black Widow Inc.

The founder, Natasha Romanov, called him a few weeks ago. Her company was some kind of agency for singers and actors, and he called him to look at the works of an employee of her.

When he finally got in and reached the reception, the girl at the desk already had her phone at her ear.  
„Hello Mr. Rogers! Ms. Romanov is already waiting for you, she’ll be down here in a minute.“  
He thanked her, waited for the redhead to come pick him up. They never met before, only calling and writing mails for a few weeks, but of course he knew what his probable colleague looked like.

He hadn’t had to wait two minutes, the woman already walked into the lobby. She was stunning, to be honest. When he looked her up, it really kind of shook him only how pretty she was, but he had been more impressed with her work as the head of this agency. It was one of the most successful at least at the East Coast, and had the reputation of, at first, having the best artists, and second, helping them to success really quick. It spoke for itself, showed how capable and good Romanov was at her job.

„Mr. Rogers, I’m so glad to finally meet you“, she said and held out her hand to him. He took it, shaking it firmly.  
„Ms. Romanov, the pleasure is all mine. I’m really sorry to be late, the traffic was awful. I know how precious your time is.“  
„That’s not a problem. Why don’t you follow me into my office, so we can talk?“

They walked to the elevator together, and Natasha started explaining.

„You see, normally we only help artists to get to be known. This time, I want to help an employee of mine.“  
„Well … aren’t the musicians in your agency your employees?“ Steve still didn’t get what Natasha was trying to tell him. She laughed.  
„Yeah, they are. But James isn’t a musician here, he is kind of my assistant, next to his work at the IT department. I know he is a great singer and also songwriter, but he always rejected the idea of contacting a professional label to look at his stuff.“  
Steve blinked. Every time someone was called James, his heart ached a little.

„Okay, so you convinced him to do so?“  
„No, I haven’t. I only told him that you would be coming here today, I didn’t say why. He freaked out a little and called in sick today. I, and also some others here, think he has some kind of crush on you, since he always gets a little weird when people are talking about Steve Rogers, squirming, trying to change the topic, running away. But he always dements it.“  
Steve had to smile. He knew that a lot of people were thinking he was nice, and hot, and so on, and it would be lie to say it wasn’t nice for his ego to know that someone liked him. It was such a comparison to when he was a young, scrawny kid and it seemed like nobody wanted him. Nobody, but one person.

„So, how are you planning on showing me his work, if he is ‚sick’ today?“, he asked, smirking at the sick.  
„He sent me some videos of songs he was playing at the guitar at home, asking me what I think of them, some months ago the first time. I told him they were awesome and he had to do something with them, but he refused every time. But I still got those videos, I can show you them.“  
They finally reached her office, and Steve sat down at the big chair in front of the huge desk. Natasha typed a little at her computer, said „here, there you are, take a look“, turned the monitor to him and pressed start.

The camera showed a pretty guy with brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail. A few strands had escaped it, framing his handsome face. A guitar was sitting on his lap, and a metal hand plucked at the strings in a very soothing melody.  
A melody he knew.  
He stared at the man and forgot how to breathe.

_Hey it's Delilah_  
_It's so lonely in the city_

——————————————————————————————————

„Steve, no, I cannot do this to you!“  
„So what is your plan, leaving me? This is so much better?“

Bucky flinched. He didn’t knew a better way to not hurt Steve even more than he already did.  
They lived in Brooklyn together, when they were pretty young. As they got older and wanted to go into college, they found one in Indiana, where Bucky could do his IT stuff he always dreamed of, and Steve would be able to do art. So they moved, lived there together.  
They were both done now, and Steve had a great job as a graphic designer.

Bucky had gotten the best job offering he could have ever. In New York.

„I cannot force you to leave with me, Steve! There are no good jobs here for me, nothing where I could make some money to support you, and I can’t burden you with having to care for both of us!“  
Steve was quiet for a moment, then looking back up at Bucky. Tears were in his eyes, and it ripped Buckys heart out. He never wanted to see Steve cry again, he had sworn to himself that he would never allow this to happen again. Now he was to one to make him cry.

„Why can’t we try a long distance relationship? God knows others can do it too, why do you want to leave me? Don’t you love me anymore?“

If he thought he felt awful before, then he couldn’t describe what he was feeling now. He physically couldn’t stand the thought that Steve could ever think he didn’t love him.

„Steve, Stevie, of course I love you, and I will always. But this won’t work. I am going to New York to have a permanent job and live there, and you did the same with your job here. We aren’t working towards finding something where we can both be at the same place, and this won’t work long term. You know I am right.“

Bucky was at the verge of crying right now too. He wanted to kiss Steve, wiping this hurt, broken look from his face, but he knew he couldn’t.

„I know Buck. But I don’t wanna lose you. I love you so much.“  
„Fucking hell Stevie, I don’t wanna do this too. But … maybe, maybe some day I will come back here, if things will line up good, or maybe … maybe some day you will come to New York again? We can’t know what’s going to happen. I promise, if I’ll come back here, I will call you. I will tell you. Can you … can you promise me the same, Steve?“

Tears were rolling down his cheeks now, and Bucky wanted to cup his face, wipe them away. Steve laughed a little.  
„Can I promise you to call you if I will come to you? Of course I will Buck. But promise me that you won’t wait for me. You cannot wait your whole life and hope that I will come after you. If you get the chance to be happy with someone, please take it.“

Now the tears spilled also over Buckys cheeks, he whispered „I will, if you will“, and Steve took his hand and promised it and laid his hand on his cheek and wiped Buckys tears away. Steve was always the stronger one, mentally out of the two of them.

In the end, their foreheads leaned against each other, and Steve, lowly, sang a song.  
„Hey there Delilah, don't you worry about the distance, I’m right there if you get lonely, give this song another listen, close your eyes, listen to my voice, it's my disguise, I’m by your side.“

——————————————————————————————————

_you're a thousand miles away  
telling your new girl she's so pretty  
as you should  
I miss when what we had was good, it was so good_

——————————————————————————————————

Bucky really just wanted to get back home. Tonight he had been on a bad date, Natasha had tried to set him up for the 100th time, even though he said he didn’t want to. Brock Rumlow was a really disgusting man, and Bucky wondered where Natasha always got those douchebags from.  
He passed a shop with a whole lot of magazines in front of it. He tried not to look at them, but when he saw a beautiful blonde in the corner of his eye, he stopped abruptly and looked at the magazine.„STEVE ROGERS SPOTTED WITH SHARON CARTER“. At the front cover there was a picture of the man who still owned his heart. He had changed so much in the past, and Bucky couldn’t help but seeing it everywhere, even though he didn’t want to. The year after he came to New York, a new label came up - Wilson and Rogers Volume. And of course, it was his Steve.

No, not his. Steve didn’t belong to him anymore. And it was his own fault.  
He went to the site where they talked about their cover story.

_„Steve Rogers, cofounder of Wilson and Rogers Volume and one of the most wanted bachelors on this side of our country, has been spotted holding hands with lawyer Sharon Carter, niece of the famous star lawyer Peggy Carter.“_

Bucky didn’t want to read further, looked at the pictures. Steve was laughing with a blonde, really pretty woman. He actually knew her - she had been at Nats company a few times, they even chatted a little. But he knew Sharon was from New York, and he knew Steves business partner Sam was also from New York. So Steve came to NY also? To find himself a new girl?  
Bucky had to swallow the tears down that welled up in his eyes, blurring his sight. He had no right to be hurt by this. Steve and him broke up three years ago - it was his own fault he couldn’t move on. He made Steve promise he would.  
Finally arriving home, he curled himself up in a ball at his bed and cried.

The next day, he called in sick for the rest of the week.

——————————————————————————————————

_hey its Delilah I know I shouldn't be calling  
just know every time I see your posts  
my heart just keeps on falling  
you're with her  
and I miss the guy I knew you were  
please don't love her_

——————————————————————————————————

Bucky tried to not spend much time on social media, since Steve always seemed to come up at his feed. Twitter, Instagram, Tumblr. But tonight he had crashed, had a mental breakdown on his bed, and figured it couldn’t get that much worse.

He ended up at Steves Instagram for the first time ever. He scrolled through his posts - photos of buildings, the skyline, leaves. Selfies with his friends - he recognized Sam Wilson and also Tony Stark, the man who made his arm, Carol Denvers who was a pretty famous reporter and also activist. There were professional photos of him at events, or photoshoots, and Bucky couldn’t bring himself to notice how hot some of them were, he practically swimmed in how beautiful Steve was, always had been, but in a different way now. He still had the angelic face he had back then, but now, it looked … chiseled. All sharp edges and so much masculinity, things he never radiated when they were still together.  
The latest posts were sprinkled with photos with Sharon. He scrolled through them, and couldn’t help but notice how happy Steve seemed to be. They were beaming, laughing at the pictures, and there were one photo were they were kissing, obviously taken by someone else. Buckys heart contracted every time, and he didn’t even realized silent tears were rolling down his cheeks, before one of them landed on his display, causing the phone to like the picture.  
Bucky panicked for a second, but then he realized Steve would never see „jbbarnes“ liked his pictures with all the notifications he probably got every day, every second though.

He turned off his phone, and digged his face into a pillow, trying to hold back tears.

Steve deserved to be happy.  
He deserved someone who he loved and he loved him too.

A mean voice in his head chirped that he could have been the one with him on those pictures, holding Steves hands, kissing him in front of everyone. But he wasn’t.

——————————————————————————————————

_oh its what you do to me  
oh its what you do to me  
oh its what you do to me  
oh its what you do to me  
what you do to me_

_Hey its Delilah  
getting by's been pretty hard  
because every time that I see your face  
I hear the old guitar  
you played for me  
the song's you wrote you sang to me  
just a memory_

——————————————————————————————————

„Pleeeeeease Stevie!“, Bucky whined, and finally, Steve sighed.  
„Alright you brat. I’ll do it. What do you wanna hear?“  
They sat in their room - Steve on the bed, Bucky on the floor, leaning against Steve legs. Steve had a guitar in his hands, plucking loosely at some strings. Bucky beamed.  
„Crazier things. The one about a broke up couple where the singer hopes they will come back together, the one-“

„Yes Bucky, I know which one you mean. Just, shut it already“, he snickered, and even though Bucky pouted at that, he relaxed and listened to Steve singing.

He loved afternoons like this. They had vacation right now, none of them had work to do now, and they just hung out at their apartment. In the evening, Bucky would have to go work at a local bar, and Steve probably would finish his commission art, but right now, only them two existed in the world.

Bucky closed his eyes, reveled in Steves beautiful voice, relaxed totally. He loved listening to his boyfriends calming songs, no matter how cute or sometimes heartbreaking they were. Steve sang this songs only to him, only for him, and there was nothing that made him more happy.

„What if we're still meant to be? Crazier things have happened.“

——————————————————————————————————

_Hey its Delilah  
sorry if I am a bother  
but I just had to call to say  
I ran into your father  
on the street  
he spoke of you he was so sweet  
like you, so sweet_

——————————————————————————————————

Rain fell down on Bucky, while he tried to hurry to the store to find somewhere to hide from the wetness. Today had been a good day, he had got much work done and had a nice talk with Nat. Now, four years after he came to New York again, Natasha was the closest friend he got. He wouldn’t describe them as best friends, but he knew she cared deeply for him. And that feeling was mutual.

Finally, he reached the store and stood under. He buried his nose in his phone, mindlessly scrolling through Twitter, when someone next to him turned towards him and started talking.

„James? James, that really you?“

He knew that voice very well. He spun around, only to look into the blue eyes of Mr. Rogers, Steve’s dad.

„Oh, wow, fancy meeting you here, Sir!“, Bucky forced himself to smile, even though the look into this familiar face clawed at his chest. Rogers beamed.  
„Yes, I’m so happy to meet you again! You really should come by some time, we all miss you. Steve misses you. Sarah would be so happy so have dinner with you!“

Bucky gulped, looked down for a second. Steve missed him? Why would he miss the guy who left him all those years before? He probably only said that out of niceness, Bucky tried not to interpret too much into that.

„Yes, that would be great some time. How are you doing?“  
„Oh, my boy, I am doing really fine. My older days are really relaxed, Sarah is well, and I am so, so proud of Steve. So proud. Could you imagine that? My little boy, now a successful businessman. I could have never dreamed of it. I go out, and I see his lovely face on the magazines. It’s like a dream.“

Yeah, it certainly was like a dream. Buckys whole last 4 years seemed like a dream - like a nightmare he couldn’t wake up from. He knew his smile grew tired, no matter how hard he tried to keep up his façade. He knew, if he would keep on talking about Steve, he would burst out crying. He still wasn’t over him.

„James? James, my boy, what is wrong? You look so exhausted.“ Bucky huffed a laugh, smiled again at the older man in front of him.  
„It’s nothing, Mr. Rogers. I’m just really happy for him. Things really turned out for him, didn’t they?“  
„Yes, yes they did. But, as I said, we all miss you. Would you come by if you have the chance?“  
„I will Mr. Rogers, I will as soon as I got the time. Please say Hi to Sarah and Steve from me, would you? I- I really got to go now, it was so nice meeting you.“  
„You have to? But it barely stopped raining, boy!“  
„Yeah, but I really have to catch my subway, Sir. See you soon!“

With this, Bucky stormed off again into the rain. He came home completely wet, dripping onto his floor. He looked into the mirror and saw the tears on his face.

——————————————————————————————————

_a thousand miles is pretty far  
but nothing breaks my soul and heart  
like watching you forget each part of us_

——————————————————————————————————

„So, Mr. Rogers, is there anything you would like to change in your current situation? Any secret wishes?“

Steve laughed at the display before him, and Buckys heart clenched with how much he missed that laugh directed at him.  
„Oh, of course everyone has their desires. But, I think I’m as happy as I was in a long time now. I wouldn’t change a thing.“

Of course he wouldn’t. Steve was happy now. Great friends, great job, great girlfriend - or not, nobody seemed to know right now what was going on.  
But all of this didn’t matter. Steve didn’t want to change anything in his life. He didn’t want Bucky back. He was so incredibly happy without him.

Of course he wouldn’t want him back. Who would want a clingy, insecure guy who left you years ago with nothing but the promise to call if he got back and to be happy?

To bad Bucky wasn’t good at holding promises if they include him being happy.

He wouldn’t say he was depressed, or just generally unhappy. He was good most of the times, hanging with Natasha and Clint and Peter and Nebula, he was happy with them and laughing and he could get along by himself too. He never went to therapy, but he wrote his songs and sang, alone or for his friends, and he could process his feelings trough that.  
He was doing so much better than before, but he still had his moments.  
These moments were when his past came back, memories of the afternoons and evenings and nights and mornings together with Steve, his uncaring happiness with his scrawny little boyfriend, where everything was perfect, and they swallowed him down, dragging him into a hole he couldn’t leave for some time.  
Steve would be forever his one and only, but he didn’t let it control his life.

But he was allowed to be sad at times. Even now, five years later.

——————————————————————————————————

_my friends they all make fun of me_

——————————————————————————————————

„Jamiiiiiee, look out, isn’t that your favorite music producer?“  
Bucky gritted his teeth, already knew who was on the title of the magazine Wade threw onto his desk. Peter and Nebula laughed.  
„Fuck off, Wilson“, he murmured, shoved the thing away from his laptop to the side of his desk. 

Next thing he knew, Wade was laying half across Buckys desk.  
„What the fuck??“  
„Ohh come on Jay-Jay. We all know about your sweet little crush on Rogers, stop playing it down! We all kind of have the hots for him - besides me, I want Wilson, you see, he already has my last name we’re already married - there is no need to be embarrassed by it!“

Bucky huffed, closed his eyes for a second, trying not to snap.  
„See, Wilson, I don’t fucking care. I don’t have a ‚little crush‘ on him like you want to call it, so would you please let me do my work in peace?“  
„No, Wilson, keep going“, he heard Natashas voice, and turned around.„What the fuck, Nat??“ It seemed like everyone around him was laughing now.  
„You really need to admit your feelings, James, and maybe we can arrange a beautiful love story between you two!“, she started to swoon. Her words stung like a bitch – he already had that beautiful story with Steve, and he had been the one to throw it into the trash.

But this wasn’t the place or the time to get sad and cranky about it.  
So he just stood up, cursed them all and walked away while hearing his friends laugh.

——————————————————————————————————

_cause they don't know why I cant see  
that you moved on and I wasn't in a rush_

——————————————————————————————————

„Hell, why can’t you get over one date nicely?“  
„What the hell, now it’s my fault or what?“  
Natasha and Bucky were standing in his kitchen, arguing after he called Nat to never set him up on a date again.  
„No, but how come you cannot do one good date? Jack was nice!“  
„He fucking said that bisexuals were just confused!“  
„He probably didn’t mean it!“  
„WHY WOULD HE SAY IT IF HE DIDN’T MEAN IT?“

The two of them were silent for a while, then Nat spoke again.  
„Honestly, I don’t think it wouldn’t matter if the person you go on a date with is nice or not. You still aren’t ready to date someone new.“  
„That’s what I’m trying to tell you for a while now.“  
„But how? Why? James, it’s been four years now since you broke up with your ex, you need to move on!“

Tears filled his eyes suddenly, Nats look turned from somehow annoyed to worried.  
„Nat, I know that. Don’t you think I’m trying? I’m trying to change it, cause I don’t wanna be hung up on him anymore. I don’t wanna wake up at the morning thinking of him, or look at things, hear a song, be at a place and think of him. I don’t Nat, I swear, but right now I still can’t change it!“

He felt himself shaking, but before he could wrap his arms around himself, Natasha pulled him into a tight hug.  
„It’s gonna be okay, James. I promise. It’s gonna.“

——————————————————————————————————

_listen I can promise you  
that I'll no longer bother you  
cause I know that you wont love me as much  
as your new crush_

_hey its Delilah  
treat her good and let her know  
she's the one you'll always run to  
and she'll never be alone  
guess its my fault  
losing you was my fucking fault  
please tell me why you never called_

——————————————————————————————————

His lips were probably a mess right now, looking at how much he had been biting them in the last 10 minutes.  
His phone was in his hands, the contact name „Stevie“ blinking up at him.

Today, 5 years before, he moved away from Indiana. 5 years before, he got the last kiss from Steve, had his warm next to his, hugged his sweet little body for the last time.

He knew Steve was back in New York. Was, for a while now. He was here, worked here, lived here, have had - or still had, the press wasn’t sure - his girlfriend here, yet he never reached out to Bucky.

He remembered their conversation as if it was yesterday, how he had promised Steve to call if he came back - and how Steve had promised him to call, if he would be back in New York.

He was.  
He never had called.  
Not one time.

The only time he had a remotely connection to Steve in those 5 years was the time he met his father in the rain, and never before and never after.  
The number from Stevie was still displayed at his phone, and he was still thinking.  
Should he delete the number?

He didn’t want to. It was one of the last things he still had from him, and deleting it would feel like deleting him completely from his life.  
Steve probably had done this ages ago. Why would he still have Buckys number if the had never called him?  
Maybe he already deleted it after Bucky left him.  
Bucky wouldn’t blame him.

His thumb was right over the „delete“-button, but he still couldn’t do it.  
He bit through his lips.

——————————————————————————————————

_I'm broken and I feel so small  
I'm in withdrawal_

——————————————————————————————————

Buckys voice faded, he was still picking on some strings, letting the song ease out.  
Steve had tears in his eyes, his hands itched, wanting to hug the man on the monitor. He wanted to yank him close to him, embracing him, telling him how much he loved him.  
Everything inside of him hurt, he was dying to make things right. To tell Bucky he didn’t love Sharon, that she wasn’t the one for him. That it could never be anyone else than Bucky.

Finally, the music stopped. Bucky looked at the camera, his lips forming a slightly sad smile, before he reached forward and the video stopped, freezing at Buckys smile.

Steve wanted to scream.

„So, how did you like it, Mr. Rogers?“. Natasha ripped him out of his thoughts, and finally, his eyes snapped back at her, open and vulnerable.  
Natasha looked a little confused.  
„Something’s wrong? I know the song is emotional tho, he told me he wrote it about his ex-boyfriend. I didn’t expect this strong of a reaction, to be honest.“

Steve gulped, his eyes wandering back to the beautiful man in front of him. His eyes got stuck at his arm, his heart ached. Why did Bucky have a metal arm? What happened to him?

Apparently he had asked this out loud. Natasha’s eyes narrowed, but before she could tell him off, he interrupted himself. He didn’t want to hear anything from her about Buckys arm.  
He wanted to ask him himself. He wanted to learn everything about Bucky from himself again, learning about everything that happened in those 5 too long years.

„This song is beautiful. I wonder … did he say something else about his - his ex-boyfriend?“  
„He doesn’t talk much about him, to nobody. I assume I’m the one he is talking to the most about it. He said they met when they were kids, were a couple afterwards, and he said he left him back then and that it was the biggest mistake he ever made in his life. He always calls him Stevie, and - and - wait.“ Natasha suddenly looked confused, then confused, then baffled.

„Wait. Wait. Stevie. Steve Rogers. Is - is - are you? You are Stevie?“

Steve had a chuckle a little at that, while his first real tears escaped his eyes and rolled down his cheek.  
„Yeah, yeah I am Stevie. Stevie to my Bucky.“

„Who the hell is Bucky?“  
Steve startled, turned around. In the doorframe, there was a smaller, brunette guy, a blue haired woman, and a bald guy. All of them starred at Natasha and Steve confused.

„Wow, Steve Rogers? In here? James would bite himself in his ass if he knew this was happening at his sick day, even if he would never admit it“, baldie said, but the blue haired woman pushed her elbow into his ribs.  
„Fucking hell you idiot, do you never listen? Steve Rogers is James’ helluva ex, dickhead.“

Stunned silence was in the room for a few seconds. Then, Natasha spoke again.  
„How do I have to understand your reaction? You simply touched? Or is there something more?“  
„I love him. Still. Never stopped.“

Silence again, then baldie was there again.  
„Fucking hell. All this moping and the blushing when we teased him about you. You guys could have banged so much before. What the fuck. Fucking idiots.“ Steve looked down, shame burning in his cheeks, setting his face aflame.

Of course, baldie was right. If Steve hadn’t been so incredibly scared - scared that Bucky wouldn’t answer the phone, he would reject him, he wouldn’t want him anymore - they could have been back together since he was in New York. But he had been a coward, making Bucky and himself suffer.

„We gotta do something about this. You guys belong together if you still can’t let each other go after freaking 5 years.“ Steve had to smile a little at that.

„I might … I might have an idea.“

When Bucky came into work the next day, nothing seemed off. America greeted him downstairs, he got a text from Nat that he better be at work today because the system apparently had a crash yesterday and no one was able to fix it, and Wade threw a donut at him when he entered the same elevator as him.

He was feeling a bit off, tho. Natasha told him, that the day before … the day before, Steve should have been here. Steve. Stevie. He freaked out and called in sick.

But, no one made a clever remark about it. America not, Nat not, and most weirdly, Wade didn’t say anything. He only could explain this to himself by thinking that maybe Steve hadn’t made it. Hadn’t shown up. Maybe he talked to Nat and said he couldn’t come, and the whole thing had gotten irrelevant.

He was happy about it. He had been convinced that he would have been here while Steve was there, he sure as hell had died. The relief that the man of his dreams was never even here eased his anxiety.

The ease died when he reached his desk. Laying there was a single yellow sunflower, together with an envelope.

A sunflower. Sunflowers reminded him of Steve. He instantly reached for his necklace - a sunflower with a code inside of it. Connected to a cloud with various pictures of him ans Steve. One of the only things he still had from him. Steve had given it to him as a gift when he turned 20, and he could count the times on one hand when he ever had taken it off.

The sunflower confused him, he reached for it and held it in his hand, simply looking at it. His coworkers around him got quiet, but he didn’t notice it.  
His gaze wandered to the envelope - white and without an inscription, it laid there, waiting for him. He swallowed and took it, slowly.

Inside of it was a card. A simple, blank card, and he folded it open.

_Bucky,_

_You are my one and only, Delilah.  
What if we’re still meant to be? Crazier things have happened._

_Yours truly and forever,  
Stevie._

He didn’t realize there were tears rolling down his cheeks before they fell down on the paper.  
Stevie. How? What? Where?  
Where?  
He instantly looked up, but he didn’t even have to look for him. Steve was right before him, in front of his desk, big, bright, the sun himself. His shy smile melted everything inside of Bucky, the tears just kept on coming.

„Bucky, baby. I could never love anyone the way I loved you and always will love you. Don’t ever think otherwise.“

Bucky felt like all his problems and all his tears of the last years just dissolved into nothing. Steve was here, Steve was right here, looking for him, telling him he loved him. Steve was so strong.

„Why did you never call me?“ His voice sounded strained, husky. Steve flinched a little.  
„I was so scared, Buck. Scared you might not want me anymore, found someone better. I rather ran than had gotten rejected by you. I’m sorry. I know I promised it to you.“

After his words, Buckys body finally came to life. He walked around his desk on shaky legs, standing right before Steve, their chests nearly touching. He cradled Steves face in both his hands.

„Stevie … there could never be anyone better than you.“

He couldn’t tell who started it, but Steves lips on his was the best feeling he ever had. He felt light, held, loved. Strong arms wrapped around his waist, he pressed himself more into Steves broad chest, could feel the screaming and clapping from his coworkers.  
But nothing mattered, except for Steve, right in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, that was it.  
> I told ya, these idiots come back together.  
> I literally cannot let them suffer; they suffered enough in the MCU. I'm here to protect my babies.


End file.
